This invention relates to the field of artificial trees and in particular, to illuminated artificial trees which can be assembled by the user.
Artificial trees are widely used due to many factors including their durability, cost efficiency and consistent appearance. A well known occasion for use of artificial trees is the Christmas season wherein trees are customarily illuminated.
Artificial trees are often constructed such that they can be shipped in a disassembled state and assembled by the user at the desired location. Prior designs have provided various ways of removably attaching branches to a vertical support trunk. The branches themselves are typically constructed from twisted wire into which synthetic plastic strips simulating pine needles have been woven.
The methods of illuminating artificial trees include the use of (e.g., incandescent) lights directly visible to the viewer as well as the use of fiber optic elements which transport light from a central light source to various locations on the tree, thereby creating a plurality of points of light from the single source. To date the prior designs of illuminated artificial trees have been sufficient. However, the novel illuminated artificial tree of the present invention provides an improvement over the past designs.
The illuminated artificial tree of the present invention includes a rigid central trunk to which a number of main branches (or xe2x80x9cpanelsxe2x80x9d) are attached. Each main branch is comprised of a rigid support member, such as metal tubing, and is removably connected to the top of the center trunk member of the tree and such that it hangs downwardly therefrom. The main branches support a number of discrete sub-branch clusters which can, for example, include synthetic needles or leaves.
A collapsible support is detachably connected to the central trunk member of the tree adjacent a lower or middle portion thereof and engages a lower portion of each main branch to support the branch in an inclined position.
A number of main branches are suspended from the central trunk member of the tree thereby partially forming the conical shape of a developed evergreen tree. A pre-formed tree top section, also having a number of sub-branches, is attached to and extends upwardly from the center trunk of the tree to complete the conical shape of a fully formed evergreen tree.
The main branches (or xe2x80x9cpanelsxe2x80x9d) and the pre-formed top section can also include illumination sources, such as directly visible lights, or, alternatively, fiber optic elements. In the case of directly visible lights, the main branches and the tree-top include electrical conductors (e.g., wires) which provide electric power to lights within the sub-branches. Preferably, the tree includes a number of outlets adjacent the point where the main branches connect to the central trunk of the tree, which are suitable for electrical connection to the electrical conductors. An electrical power source is connected to the outlets to provide electrical power to the light sources.
In the case of fiber optic illumination sources, the main branches and the tree-top include a number of fiber optic conduits which are terminated within the sub-branches. The fiber optic conduits form a bundle which extends along the support members of the main branches (and of the tree-top) toward the point of connection to the central trunk member of the tree.
A central light source (e.g. a single, high-intensity light) is connected to the central trunk member of the tree adjacent the point where the main branches and tree-top attach to the central trunk of the tree. The light source is enclosed in an opaque enclosure which includes a number of openings, each of which receives one of the bundles of fiber optic conduits. The light source shines onto the ends of bundles of fiber optic conduits, which guide the light to the ends of the conduits, thereby forming a plurality of decorative points of light.
The central light source can also include a light concentrator, such as a mirror and means to vary to intensity, duration or color of the light projected onto the bundles of fiber optic fiber optic conduits.
The sub-branches of each main branch are preferably pivotably mounted to the support member of the branches, such that the main branches can be collapsed for shipping and storage. The pivotal connection between the sub-branches and the support member of the main branches is designed such that the sub-branches are constrained to pivot between a collapsed position and an extended position.
In the collapsed position the sub-branches fold against themselves and the support member of the main branch, and are aligned parallel or nearly parallel to the support member of the main branch pointing toward the xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d of the main branch.
Preferably, the sub-branches are loosely pivotally-connected to the support members such that when the main branches and suspended from the central trunk member of the tree, gravity will naturally pull the sub-branches downwardly into the extended position thereby forming the desired shape of the main branches.